


Evening Devotions

by Vineyardelf



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Other, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vineyardelf/pseuds/Vineyardelf
Summary: Peeps never got to say "I love you".Anomaly belongs to StarofWinter!





	Evening Devotions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



Peeps hits his bunk without even trying to slow his fall, listless as he glances at the clock- evening, time to recite the names of his fallen brothers, lest they be forgotten and die a final death... He doesn't even have the strength to sit up as he starts to chant, voice numb and hollow.

“ _Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum_...” The list is getting too long but he recites it dutifully, scars layered upon old scars, until he comes to the last name. The words die in his mouth, dry and brittle as he tries again, fails, screws his fists into the sheets, fails a third time. He can't say it- that will make it real. 

There hadn't been time to form a plan or call for backup when the Separatist destroyer had turned towards the fleeing hospital ship in the fray. Less time to realize Anomaly had already made up his mind as Peeps's fists pounded on the locked fighter hull. They both knew the tiny fighter couldn't take down an entire destroyer with gun-batteries alone, especially after the craft had already taken damage. It needed done. 

Anomaly had taken off with little more than a wry smile to Peeps, heading straight into his destiny. He left the Captain to watch as he shot across the void like a comet, not responding to Peeps's comms. 

Now all he has left is a set of dog-tags,memories, a name he can't say, and three words the pilot can't hear anymore. “I love you, An'ika-” he finally manages the name with a sob, the metal tags starting to bite into his fingers where he's clutching them. The rush of blood is almost soothing, an offering along with the words Anomaly couldn't accept from him in life. 

Peeps falls back to the bed, shaking as he presses the bloodied tags to his lips, “I won't make you wait long, cyare...”

**Author's Note:**

> Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum -I'm still alive, but you are dead. I remember you, so you are eternal


End file.
